Frosty Blue
by Lianne L.M
Summary: Everything she does is for the good of the village, even appearing as a monster among her peers. Sasuke was caught within the crossfire. Only those who are strong shall remain standing..for the good of the village. FemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cold**

The village of Konoha, the strongest village among the shinobi nations, is an ideal of peace.

It has always been. Ten years, after the Kyuubi attack, the village was able to rebuild itself and prosper fruitfully after surviving the most horrifying ordeal they have faced. Everyone, who lived to tell the story, would always remember that night for the rest of their dying days.

That night almost cost Konoha its most prized shinobi, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, and the recent genius of this generation. Kami's luck must be on his side, miraculously surviving the deadly technique, the Shiki Fuuin. This technique requires the user's life, but Namikaze Minato was alive. They thought everything was back to normal, until they discovered what was sacrificed.

The most volatile possession every person has; his _heart_.

He became cold, distant, and too serious. Nobody knows if that was what he sacrificed to the Shinigami or because of his own lost no one knew about. From his sacrifice, a girl was born; Namikaze Konoe, the heiress of the Yellow Flash, and the child of notion.

The cheerful, loving, and kind Yondaime Hokage was no longer alive in their eyes, the man before them was just a shadow of what he used to be. The Will of Fire had long ago diminished, opting Sarutobi to take over once again.

The man was just a character in their foggy dream, no longer existing in their reality.

It had been once a reality, but the truth was to remain hidden beneath the lies, the lies misguiding their concepts, concepts of their imaginations that died long ago. Prompted to be buried and forgotten.

Like _ashes_.

XXX|XXX

Sasuke is an _Uchiha_.

A member of one of the most respected and prestigious clan in Konoha, the son of its clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, and the brother of the famous Uchiha Itachi. He was a blue blood among people, a royalty to the villagers, a promising soon-to-be shinobi to every ninja.

That's what he believes and always will. The Uchihas are the strongest, the phrase that was drilled into his mind by his father. The Uchihas are superior among everyone, but no one became a Hokage yet. The Uchihas are the smartest, yet the Yellow Flash was considered the genius and he wasn't an Uchiha. He's an Uchiha, so he should be the strongest among his age group, yet Namikaze Konoe was the number one student.

None of his notions was proven right, and yet none was proven wrong either. They just existed within his mind, an imagination he wasn't ready to perceive in the real world.

They said Uchiha's aren't supposed to bow down, yet they are scared of the Hokage and the Yellow Flash. Notions aren't supposed to stay real at all when he knows all the beliefs he holds are only fragments of his illusion; the one that died a long time ago but he just keeps on reviving it.

He looked to his right to see his self-declared rival, a blonde haired girl named Namikaze Konoe. Her hairs is a straight blonde that fell just below her shoulder blades, her cerulean blue eyes are cold as snow; with a frosty hue, and each of her cheek was adorned by whisker-like marks representing her status inside the vilage; a Jinchuuriki.

Her face was stoic and blank that gives others no way of knowing what she was thinking. Her eyes; the window to the human soul- is closed that is like a frozen ice. She reminds him too much of Itachi, the stoic prodigy who is now making a name in the ninja world. A thing he could never do; totally close off to everyone he knows.

She is the daughter of the Yellow Flash, the one who sealed the nine-tailed fox in his child, former Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Sasuke had seen the man several times and to say he was only intimidated was an understatement of the year. The only one he had seen who didn't cower under the blonde man's gaze was his daughter, the ninjas who knew him personally and the other ninjas who have worked with him.

Namikaze Konoe is the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Half of the village dislikes her for what she contains while the other half just opted to ignore her but acknowledges her accomplishments.

She is something else.

Half of the class is scared of her and follows her every word. She was the type of person who hasn't grown of arrogance but of _leadership_ and _confidence_. She's always direct, frank and _ruthless_. A pretty harsh personality but fairly effective.

Her words are _law_ in their class and the whole academy. Among their peers, she is the snow, the cold freezing snow that pushes everyone to their limits. He discovered one thing about her. If there is one thing she despised the most; it's _weakness_.

He thought Itachi was the only one capable of acting cold during this age but this blonde girl just proved him wrong. Aburame Shino doesn't count. He's stoic, quiet, and serious but not cold. There is a difference.

The second thing she's done, she got rid off those kinds of girls who just attended the academy for the sake of romantic interest. In other words, fangirls. Many chose to dropout and go home crying, few chose to stand up to her and continue their way on being a kunoichi. This occurence let to her meeting her new best friend, Yamanaka Ino.

She stood up to Konoe and chose the path of the ninja, thus; giving up her infatuation of Sasuke. Haruno Sakura was a different case. Although she decided to continue, her crush for the Uchiha never faltered and Konoe never bothered her about it- mainly because of Ino.

Konoe managed to influence her best friend, Ino, to be a strong kunoichi like her with a cold exterior. But Ino has her limits, her coldness drops when with friends and family.

Nara Shikamaru was on Konoe's group of friends, consisting of the pineapplehead, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Sasuke was not because the blonde girl's first impression and encounter with him was not pleasant to say the least. It seems that Konoe's influence had spread through her group that gave them power in the academy.

The Nara used to be a lazy kid, tending to doze off in class; but when he joined the Namikaze's group, he worked harder than you would hope any Nara would do. He's number two in the shinobi section of the class; he would've been first if his taijutsu is more proficient than relying on his shadow jutsus.

The pineapplehead doesn't realize it, but he has gone cold like Konoe; only slightly, especially when someone is talking about Konoe herself. Chouji also, but he still has his bubbly personality; although it's mostly see around their group of friends and family.

Hyuuga Hinata, in Sasuke's opinion, is the most changed in the group upon befriending Konoe. She used to be shy, introvert, and lacks confidence but now, she's harsh and holds her chin up high proudly; like a _true_ Hyuuga.

Among their group, she's the kindest and inclines to smile a lot but since she's changed, she's not afraid voicing out her opinions and frustration to anyone. She also has a cold mask of indifference when needed and around her father.

Inuzuka Kiba, Sasuke doesn't really know what to say besides that he is the cocky, loudest and goofy kid in their group. But don't fall for that description too easily, because Kiba (like Konoe) despises weakness. One time he's joking around the next minute he can get very cold and intimidating when he wants and needs to be.

In fact, second to Konoe even though it doesn't look like it, he's the coldest. Some feat Sasuke doesn't know how the Inuzuka was able to pull; a happy idiot and a cold trained shinobi.

The only ones who could order Kiba to stand back or shut up are Konoe and Shikamaru. He was surprised to find out while observing their circle that the second leader from Konoe was Shikamaru.

Shino is the most logical one but too quiet in Sasuke's opinion. He's already intimidating in his own right so Sasuke didn't bother much with him.

It's rather odd how one Namikaze Konoe has this much influence not only in their class but in the whole academy. She's called the _Ice Princess_ among the boys or the _Reality Monster_ among the girls.

She managed to change a lot of people into stronger ones; yet it seemed unorthodox seeing her bluntness and ruthlessness.

He didn't realize it but he's been staring at Konoe longer than necessary. That's why he was surprised to be faced with her icy blue eyes, piercing his soul with a cold stare.

For the second time in Uchiha Sasuke's life, he understood that cold is _far_ more complicated than a temperature.

Especially with their group; they call themselves _The Frost_.

* * *

**AN:**

Please **review**, this story is kept in my laptop for a long, long, long time and it was just my cousin who pleaded with me to publish it here. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chill**

Konoe's group is currently sitting under a tree as lunch was going. They are presently eating their lunches as they converse with one another except for one; Konoe, who opted to read a book about seals. Her mood is what you would call sour this moment but no one will be able to point that out aside from the members of Frost who knew her well.

Shikamaru plopped down next to her, "Uchiha has been watching you the entire class." he said dismissively but his voice held an edge.

"I am already aware of that." Konoe stated scarcely, not even bothering about glancing back to the Nara.

"You think he's up to something?" inquired a suspicious Yamanaka.

Kiba frowned, "He's _always_ up to something. We've been his target for a long time now." he pointed out and took a bite of his rice ball.

Ino nodded, "That is true, it's a good thing he isn't one of us; we will always be on the edge." she muttered lowly so that they are the only ones to hear.

"He's been doing that lately, I wonder what his motives are but he's a dead boy if he touches one of you." said Hinata seriously, adding her two cents as she calmly sipped her tea.

The Inuzuka suddenly grinned, "I really love it when Hinata threatens someone." he said as he chuckled quietly.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Besides from you?" he asked innocently as he could but you could never tell with the collar covering half of his face and eyeglasses that conceals his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Shino." murmured an irritated Kiba.

"He's been observing our group for the past two years. You think he holds grudges?" Chouji inquired through a muffled voice because of the mouthful of potato chips he's been munching.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at that, "We just have to follow his games then." he spoke seriously, eyeing everyone in their group.

Ino's look took a cold front upon hearing that, "You better give me a damn good reason to go with that." she spat distastefully through gritted teeth.

"He means that so we could determine what he's up to. His arrogance is overpowering us." Konoe said whose mood seemed to darken at the implication; their influence is needed in the academy, it is the number one step.

Hinata looked firmly at her, "Konoe, I hate going against your words but what if we're playing right into his trap? He's already _deceived_ us from the beginning, what's the change? He's an Uchiha; just like the others. It runs in _their_ blood." she inquired curiously yet some anger laced her voice, emphasizing _deceived_.

The blonde shrugged, "This conflict has to end somehow; if blood has to rain then so be it, but I'm not going to challenge their authority so early. It will only be two years before we graduate and having a knife ready to stab our back is a major problem to our career. And yes, there is still the fact that he's an Uchiha." she explained, looking straight at Hinata who flinched under the chilling gaze.

That seemed to snap Kiba, "Uchiha, Uchiha, _Uchiha_! What is so special about that goddamn name? There are other clans who's more honorable than those deceits, thieves, _traitors.._" he muttered the last word disdainfully, all the anger flowing as he raised his arms in frustration.

Chouji frowned, "You're judging by name again, not all the Uchihas are like _him_. What about Itachi-san? He's a very loyal person." he reasoned, not liking where this argument is going.

Kiba's eyes hardened as he froze, "I will only stop criticizing them if one of them actually bothers to do something to change my concept. _They_ died Chouji, right before our eyes.." his voice softened at his last statement.

Chouji seemed to be silent after that since he has no retort, every last bit of the events that took place that day will never leave his mind; even in his sleep. The same goes for the whole Frost, their biggest nightmare.

Konoe glared at Kiba who didn't as much twitch nor squirm under her frosty blue orbs, "We promised to never speak of that, Kiba. We're already working on that now, remember?" her voice upon the question became a whisper as her eyes relaxed; just in front of her friends.

Everyone fell silent again, it was rare for Konoe to let her caring side show to them; very rare.

Their argument was ended as Ino bit her lip, "Hikaru-san is coming, Konoe." she warned as her voice took its instant aloofness upon spotting said person.

A taller boy with spiky brown hair and forest green eyes is approaching their spot. His lips curled into a smirk as he eyed the person he's been looking for. His green ones met her icy blue orbs and the boy fought back a flinch.

"Miyasaki, you have no business here." she stated frostily as she closed her book and gave it to Hinata before standing up.

He raised an eyebrow, almost mockingly. "Maa, but you are my business here Konoe-chan." he said lightly.

Miyasaki Hikaru has been pursuing her for a year now and is a graduating student; older than her by two years. She keeps rejecting him because he just wants his popularity to take another leap in the higher social ladder; gaining more influence and Konoe can't let that happen.

Unfortunately for him, Konoe was not in the mood to deal with him and his mind games. She's been on the edge since their conversation about the clan that made them who they are today; _The Frost._

Shikamaru tensed, Hinata activated her byakugan while Ino, Shino, Chouji and Kiba redid their stances in case of a fight. The other students noticed this as the tension spread through the air.

A certain Uchiha watching the scene unfold with veiled interest.

"Let me rephrase that, get the hell away from us, from _me_." Konoe remarked disgustedly, her blue orbs glowed purple for a second.

"Or what?" he taunted, his smirk turning to a grin as he knew he got into her; only in the bad way.

Konoe slowly walked her way to him, the students holding their breaths, what is she going to do?

The scene that happened next was so fast that the moment they blinked, Konoe was upon him. Her hand holding his neck dangerously next to Shinigami's doorstep; ready to snap it if he does something amiss.

"_This_." she hissed harshly, she let her eyes flash red for a moment, indicating to the boy she wasn't in the mood to even see him.

The boy's eyes widened upon seeing those red slitted pupils, he nodded vigorously as Konoe let him go and stood up. Her gaze so cold that it can freeze hell, mixed with a little bit of killer intent.

Hikaru immediately broaden the distance between them, "Bitch!" he yelled as he ran away with his tails between his legs.

The members of the Frost gave a triumphant smirk at seeing the most popular boy in school next to Sasuke ran like a coward; from a ten year old girl. Nobody tried to do anything to help or go after him, they already know who to follow.

Kiba laughed as he approached the blonde girl, "That's cruel." he said mischievously.

Konoe frowned, "He'll die on his first mission with such weakness." she said indifferently as the other students immediately got back to their work before they are caught staring.

"May he die honorably then." was all Shikamaru said.

No one disagreed.

XXX|XXX

The house was once again quiet.

Not that Konoe was surprised but is a little bit shocked to see her father early with a visitor.

A white haired man stood beside her father. It was her godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin. As if sensing her staring, he turned to gaze at her. He smiled as he nudged Minato who was in the middle of studying some seal arrays, comparing his and Jiraiya's designs. He looked up just to see his daughter standing in front of them.

Konoe's shock was immediately replaced by a mask of indifference, something Jiraiya frowned at. She was long since taught by her father how to keep her emotions always in check; it's a weakness and she despises weakness.

It had been drilled into her head that being the perfect ninja must be her goal, a lot of expectations was pushed to her since she is the daughter of the famed Yellow Flash and keeping your emotion's in check is just a step to that perfection.

She has to make her village proud; her father proud.

Konoe approached them and bowed, "Otou-san, Jiraiya-san." she said respectfully as she brought her head up to gaze at her father who is searching her eyes while Jiraiya returned the greeting with a courteous nod.

She refused to be seen as weak by her own flesh, that's why she didn't falter nor cower under those piercing blue eyes. Minato held her gaze a moment longer before nodding and asked, "How was your day?" his voice held no interest nor apathy; just plain flat.

Konoe vaguely noted Jiraiya's deepening frown, "It was fine." she replied expressionlessly, her voice void of anything.

When Minato nor Jiraiya didn't say anything, she started heading back to her room upstairs since she no longer has any reason to stay in their presence. She was about to take a step on the stairs when something unexpected happened.

"Welcome home." came the voice of her father.

She looked back, her eyes wide. Without realizing it, a small smile adorned her lips. It was very small but still visible upon closer look. Minato looked away immediately, she recomposed herself as the indifference came back and continued her way to her room.

If she would've stayed though, she would've seen the smile that graced Minato's lips.

A _real_ smile.

XXX|XXX

Upon arriving home, Sasuke immediately went to the training grounds behind their house to practice his weapon's accuracy. He was assuming no one would be there since everyday of his routine, he will be alone for the rest of the day.

Maybe this day would be different. He saw his brother sitting cross-legged on the log. He was meditating with a hand on each knee, his eyes closed. His face was serene and peaceful, but something was odd. It almost looked like Itachi was waiting for someone.

More specifically; him.

Sasuke slowly but cautiously approached his brother, afraid that he will disturb the calm air that he established. As if sensing his little brother watching him, Itachi opened his eyes and was met by his brother's frozen form; as if caught peeking at something he shouldn't be allowed to see.

Itachi stood up and jumped down the log, "Otouto." he greeted impassively.

Sasuke nodded, "Aniki." he said.

"How was your day?" he inquired that it startled Sasuke because he never encountered Itachi asking about his day.

The younger Uchiha recomposed himself, "It was fine, Aniki." he answered.

Itachi eyed his younger sibling for a moment, "Stay away from the Namikaze and her group." he stated, direct to the point.

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing, "Why should I do that?" he asked carefully, not understanding what his brother is fussing about.

Itachi's lips pursed for a second, "It's not for me but for-" he was cut off as Sasuke threw his backpack aside; hard.

"For me? I can take care of myself! I'm not weak, I can stand up for myself!" snapped Sasuke, his eyes glowering with anger.

The older Uchiha frowned and crouched down to his brother's eye level, "It's not for you either, but it's for the good of the _clan_." he spoke grimly.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "For the clan?" he asked slowly, repeating Itachi's words.

Itachi stood up as he started to walk away, "Just stay away from her. She and her group are something _more_ than meets the eye." he said, voice once again emotionless; without even looking back.

Sasuke watched the retreating back of his brother, thinking really hard about his words. Instead of being pursuaded to stay away from the Frost, he was more interested about them; wanting to know them more than he already did.

For _once_, Sasuke felt the need to go against his brother; whom he idolized since he was a kid.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks for the people who liked this, there's the second chappy. ENJOY. **Review..**


End file.
